warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Brackentail
Audzeh!!! =D Hi Audz! Tis me, Eliz! ;) Do you want a charart? Siggie? If you want the sig, then meet Sweetflower. She'll make ya one. When signing off on other's talk pages, create a new message in heading 2 by clicking the arrow next to "Normal text", and don't forget to sign with ~~~~. I could also help you after school, don't hesitate to ask! Mmkay, see ya later 11:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Apprentice for PCA I can't wait too! I'll give you your first assignment now, to see how well you can do. Your assignment: Make the best charart you can make. It's okay if you don't know, it's better to try and fail than not try at all. Ask me if you have any questions. 22:21, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Did you do the charart for Snake (lo)? It says you did on the charart page, but Ivystripe made that charart. ♥ V-day I want sugar ♥ 11:29, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Making Chararts Please note that when you reserve a charart and upload it, said charart must be put on PCA's approval page before you reserve another charart, or else said charart file will be reverted under the assumption that you're withdrawing the reservation. 13:06, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Assignment Okay. She is not bad! My suggestions are to possibly blur the flecks, add more on the tail and back, blur the earpink, and define the shading. Next time, instead of uploading a new file, e-mail the file to imannooristani@hotmail.com or upload it over your personal profile picture. 18:17, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hi Bracken Tail! I'm ~Fenheart`, I'm a kit like you in the Pca! I love your name, i created a character once with that name and it looks just like you current picture ^.^ -- 09:07, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Yea ikr! oh, I also saw that your a Taurus, like me! High five for...is your birthday in may? cuz thats when mine is. -- 23:13, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Sweet! i love science and Spanish, expecially spanish although i'm not too good at it. But that is verry cool! :D And i'm may 15th it's so awesomehow ur b-day is so close to mine! PS you are realy good at charat! better than me! -- 11:21, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Well your charart is certainly better then mine. my mentor is Rainlegs, i've still got to do a calico but i can't do tortoiseshells ^.^; if you're wondering why I didn't reply for so long...well, I was in Thailand. And it is cool that our birthdays are so close, but i'm pretty sure you're older than me like most people on Wikia since I'm only 14...=( -- 07:30, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and I forgot to say it is cool that you lived in mexico :D My mom's mom's mom (XD) is half-Mexican. I suck at math and i'm too lazy to try to figure out what fraction of my blood is Mexican, but if you use a calculator then I'm 1/16 Mexican xD -- 07:33, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Woah that's really cool! My best friend is Japanese, shes awesome, so is Japan, and you too ^.^ Ugh, i hate hate hate Math, it's so tough. I've got, like, an F in it >.< 08:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) yea, ikr. My fave is Ivypool, shes just so awsome and dedicated to thunderclan that she risks her life to help them. -- 09:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) that would be cool ^.^ but, we already read from her point of view, so it wouldn't really be all that different (at least i thikn) -- 07:31, March 20, 2012 (UTC)